


post traumatic mess

by sadiesviolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, diego loves his knives !, five did something bad, he misses dave, klaus is anxious n sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiesviolets/pseuds/sadiesviolets
Summary: and don’t sleep, it hurts to be awake.the things they make you take.





	post traumatic mess

The mood in the air is peculiar. Not uncomfortable, just different than usual. 

For a start, all of ‘em are there. Even Vanya, which is strange, she’s been left out for as long as they can remember. And Klaus has been sober for a while, ‘n’ everyone’s incredibly proud. 

They’re all sittin’ around, just talkin’ about the things they’ve all missed in each other’s lives since they’ve missed everythin’. 

“What about you, Klaus?” Luthersays, tiltin’ his head at his brother curiously. 

Klaus turns his head to his brother quickly, almost givin’ himself whiplash, “Huh? Sorry I, uh, spaced out.”

Luther rolls his eyes, ‘n’ Vanya hits him in the arm lightly, not that it would do anything anyway. 

Luther sighs and tries to repeat what he said, but Diego stops him, “He was talkin’ about the first time he fell in love with Allison or some shit I didn’t listen either,” he continues, “he wants to know who your first love is?” 

Now Klaus is the one sighin’, now feelin’ deflated, he now has to repeat the story of Dave all over again. 

Vanya notices this and speaks up, “Hey, it’s okay Klaus, you don’t have to tell us.” Everyone nods, besides Five. 

“Nah, let the man speak for ‘imself,” is what he says. Allison shakes her head at him, full of anger. 

“Well he died, so that’s great,” Klaus says, not lookin’ at any of him in the eye. 

“He?” Luther says, his voice drippin’ with confusion. “As in... a guy?” 

“No Luther, he as in an orangutan, obviously,” Diego claps back, rollin’ his eyes to the ceilin’ so far that they may as well be at the back of his head. 

“Do you two ever stop bickerin’? Let our brother talk, you dipshits,” Allison says to both of them. 

“Thanks Allison,” Klaus says smilin’, and then continues, sadness lacing his shaky voice, “well, do you guys remember when Hazel and Cha-Cha broke into the house?”

Five scoffs rudely, as per usual, “How could we ever forget,” he continues, “I’m gonna get coffee I’ve already heard this part of the story,” he walks off. 

Klaus stares at him, unimpressed. “Anyway, uh, they left a briefcase ‘n’ well, I opened it and it sent me to 1969. And I was a vet in the Vietnam war.” 

“Woah,” Vanya says, clearly intrigued. She has shown much affection towards her brother, she always has. 

“That’s crazy,” Allison says next, sippin’ her glass of wine.

“Indeed it was Allison,” Klaus says, “well I met someone when I was there. His name was Dave.” 

Diego smiles fondly at him, he’s already heard the story, but he loves how Klaus’ eyes light up when he talk about Dave.

Five comes back, sittin’ down with his cup of coffee, no one noticing as no one cares. 

“I loved him more than anyone I ever had in my life,” he admits sadly, lookin’ down. 

Five drops his cup of coffee on the floor, “Wait wait, hold on, you were in the war?” 

“Uh huh,” Klaus sighs aggressively. 

“What was this person’s name?” Everyone groans in annoyance. 

“Does he have to say it again, dude?” Allison yells at him, Five really knows how to get under your skin every once in a while. 

Klaus waves his hand in fronta Allison’s face, dismissin’ her, “‘S alright. His name was Dave.” 

Five rolls his eyes sourly, “Second name?” 

Vanya frowns, “Dude! Stop bein’ so rude to him, jeez. He lost the love of his life, don’t be so demanding.” 

Five sighs, and tries to fight the urge of rollin’ his eyes, “Sorry, what was his second name though?”

Klaus frowns as he tries to remember, “Pfffttt, uh,” he fidgets with his fingers as he tries to remember, and doesn’t even have to look up to know that his brother’s gettin’ restless. 

“Katz,” he responds after thinkin’. 

“Holy shit,” Five says, abruptly standin’ up, as fast as a lightnin’ bolt ‘n’ a cheetah. 

Everyone jumps as soon as he does so,as if an earthquake had just hit. Klaus is as confused as he’s ever been. 

“What?” Everyone says in a cliched unison, their voices all in completely different tones. Klaus the one you can hear most, fueled with anxiety ‘n’ tiredness. 

“I, uh, nothin’,” and just like that, he walks outta the living room. Lucky for them though, Klaus ‘n’ Diego are quick to follow. 

“What is it, asshole?” Diego yells, grabbin’ Number Five by the collar. 

Klaus gulps audibly, he’s worried. Maybe Five’s homophobic? He never said anythin’ when he wore Grace’s heels or when he sported a feather boa. 

“Is it because..” Klaus can’t even muster to say it, ‘n’ now Diego’s pulled outta knife and pullin’ onto him so hard it even looks painful. 

“Diego let go of him for a sec!” Klaus shouts at him, somethin’ he never though he’d never say. 

Diego listens to Klaus for once and let’s go of his strugglin’ brother, roughly. 

“Why did you do that? Why did you jump so fuckin’ fast outta your chair when I said his second name?” Klaus yells, wavin’ his hands all over the place. 

And just like that, Five disappears. 

Klaus scoffs, ‘n’ Diego sighs, pattin’ his brother on the back kindly, “When he comes back, I’ll kill ‘im for you.” 

* * *

It’s a while until he comes back, four days to be exact. 

“He can’t just ignore this situation!” Vanya shouted one day, while everyone had a family meetin’ on the pressing topic. 

“That’s what I said,” Luther replies, rollin’ his eyes. Which makes Klaus question if his siblings rollin’ their eyes was a genetic disorder he had yet to inherit. 

“No one cares what you said, Luther,” comes a voice behind Luther. 

“Five,” Diego says, standin’ up as soon as he hears his voice, slowly backin’ him into a corner, takin’ out a knife. Everyone besides Diego and Klaus walk outta the living room.

“No hug, eh? How charmin’,” replies sarcastically.

Klaus slowly walks over to his two brothers, his face still and aching. The face of someone who just needs the pain to go away.

“Why did,” Klaus’ voice is already crackin’, “why did you do do that? As soon as you heard me say his second name?” 

Five doesn’t respond, and Diego pushes him harder into the wall. 

“Why? Tell him, dammit!” He says, spittin’ into his face. 

“It’s too dangerous,” is his response, to which Diego scoffs and Klaus kicks him in the balls. 

“Tell me! Tell me now!” Klaus shouts, his voice hurtin’ so bad.

“No one in this family ever tells me shit! It’d be nice for a fuckin’ change if someone just, TOLD ME!” Diego now lowers the knife, and Five stops his squirmin’. 

Klaus’ voice is almost gone from all of the shoutin’, you swear you could hear it blocks away. 

“I know who killed Dave,” he says while brushin’ himself down.

Klaus let’s out an unidentifiable noise, “What? How- he was fuckin’ killed in the war?” 

Five scoffs, “Oh really now? D’you wanna know or what?” 

“If you use that tone with him again Five, so help me I will throw your dead body into the sea,” Diego says, takin’ out his knife once again.

“How would you know anyway? People get killed in wars all the goddamn time?” 

Diego registers what Five means, and is in shock.

“You didn’t,” he says sternly. His voice never faltering nor stuttering for a change. 

Five shakes his head sadly, somewhat fueled with remorse, “No.”

“What? What the fuck? What do you mean, Five?” Klaus says, as if he’s talkin’ to a brick wall. 

Five doesn’t answer, so Diego does it for him, “Y’know how his commission or whatever the hell terminates people?” 

Klaus nods, anxious as to what Five will say next. He tries to distract himself by bitin’ his nails. 

It can’t be, he tries to tell himself, like a mantra. 

Five finishes the explanation for Diego, “I killed him. So I didn’t fuck the timeline up.” 

Klaus stops. His heart feels as if it’s been shot, just like his poor deceased lover was. 

Diego pulls Klaus into a hug, but he refuses, usin’ all of his might to push him away. 

“No! You didn’t?!” Klaus shouts, his tone unsure, movin’ towards his smaller brother. 

Five nods, admittin’ he in fact do it, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t know? Didn’t know what? That you were killin’ someone?” Klaus scoffs. Diego moves a teeny tiny space back, wantin’ to walk away from the conversation all together. 

“Are you deaf?” Five snaps back patronizingly. “You know I had to! I would’ve royally fucked the timeline up otherwise.”

Klaus is on the verge of tears, water just waitin’ to be spilled. “I don’t fuckin’ care if you messed up the freakin’ popemobild,” he shouts, “He was the only thing, Five, the only thing I had. The only chance, I had. He was my everything.” 

Five doesn’t move, like a deer in headlights. 

“You know what,” Klaus yells while pushin’ Five back against the wall, with such strength that none of his siblings knew he had. 

“Fuck. You.” Is all he says.

He kicks Five’s knee, and whacks him in the head before walking off, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Klaus! Wait up!” He vaguely hears his knife carryin’ brother,  but ignores him. 

When he walks out of the front door, he hears shufflin’ ‘n’ scurryin’ of feet. 

_Christ on a cracker_ , he thinks to himself, knowin’ it’s all of his family.

He feels a warm hand on his bare, cold shoulder. “Klaus, what happened?” Vanya. 

“He, he killed,” now Klaus is sobbin’ and Vanya pulls him in for a hug, shushin’ him and comfortin’ him reassuringly. 

“He killed Dave, F-Five,” he mumbles into Vanya’s shoulder. 

“That prick,” she responds, her usually soft voice now turned cold and tattered as her words are muffled in his shoulder. 

Next thing they now is that Diego joins into the hug, cryin’, ‘n’ then Allison, who’s also tearing up, then even surprisingly Luther. Even Ben’s apparition. 

* * * 

They all don’t see their brother until the next week. 

There all at dinner, when they hear a rustle from upstairs. 

They all share glances. “The fuck was that?” Diego says, frownin’. 

Someone’s light footsteps click ‘n’ clatter as the move at a quick pace. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m going to kill him,” Vanya says as she gets outta her seat and walks towards her brother Five. 

Five slowly backs away, “Hold on a sec! I’m here to apologize.”

Vanya rolls her eyes, Klaus groans, Diego scoffs, Luther coughs, Allison scowls at ‘im, ‘n’ Ben’s ghostly figure flips him the bird. 

“I know you don’t want me here but, hear me out,” he replies.

Now everyone’s lookin’ at Klaus, either cockin’ their heads at him or raisin’ an eyebrow.

He sighs, defeated, “Go ahead, I know you’ll just straight up say it anyway.” 

His brother clears his throat, “I’m sorry. I know that’s not justifiable either but, I had no clue. I didn’t even know at the time that you guys were.. whatever you were,” he admits. 

Klaus rolls his eyes, ‘n’ it hurts, “Not justifiable is right, you’re a dick. Although, you always were one.” 

Five opens his mouth but Klaus continues, “No. You don’t get to do shit, but I need you to do me a favor,” he says, smilin’ sarcastically. 

“Anything, sure, whatever,” is what his brother says, he has no strength to argue with his mourning brother, he’s been through enough already.  

* * * 

“So you weren’t lyin’ about being from the future?” Dave says, tiltin’ his head. 

Klaus chuckles softly, like cotton candy on a pretty evenin’, “Yup.”

Dave plays with one of Klaus’ curls ‘n’ giggles, “I just thought you were high.” 

“Well, I was,” he smiles, “but that fucked up shit I told you, that was real.” 

Dave expression softens, “I’m sorry. About everythin’, you didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” 

Klaus shrugs ‘n’ sighs in response, but runs his calloused fingers through Dave’s hair, “Well it is what it is, but we’re together now, we’re here.” 

He nods back at Klaus, “Indeed we are love, you’ve gotta teach me the ways of the future y’know.” 

“Hmm, I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Klaus laughs back before kissin’ him.  

**Author's Note:**

> well this is painful huh ? at least they got their happy endin they deserve ! this is dedicated to my best friend shoebt, ilysm. this idea was based off of some other people’s idea so credit to them for plantin the idea in my head !! the title is a 1975 song heehee, i hope y’all enjoyed it !


End file.
